


Wicked Games

by CupcakeCait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets mad about Liam's tweet and challenges him to a game of gay chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

                                                                                     

 

**@Real_Liam_Payne**

**I'm 100% not homophobic. But I'm also 100% not gay so when somebody says I am I'm gunna say I'm not which does not make me a homophobe**

 

Zayn couldn't even remember the last time he was this mad at Liam. And he didn't even know why really. Sure, it was bound to cause some backlash on Twitter and the like, but people were always in an uproar over the crap Liam posted. Because he did post a lot of crap. And it wasn't like anything was going on with him and Liam. Nothing had ever happened between them, not  _really_ , and nothing ever would. So he had no idea why his blood was boiling as he read the tweet again and again, but it was.

"What the fuck, Liam? Why would you post this shit?" he asked, storming into Liam's hotel room as soon as he'd opened the door.

"Did you see that picture that people were saying was me? He had his finger in another guy's ass. I should just ignore that?"

"Be better than acting like being called gay was the worst thing in the world."

"Christ Zayn, I thought you of all people would have my back," he grumbled, looking back down at his phone so that Zayn couldn't see the hurt look in his eyes. "You know I'm not gay and you know I'm not homophobic."

"You sure about that?" Zayn asked, an edge of defiance creeping into his voice.

Liam turned towards him once again, a look of disbelief on his face. "I'm sorry, what? Which part are you accusing me of lying about exactly?"

"I dunno," Zayn shrugged. "Either? Both?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, you know I'm not either of those things. I don't get what you're so upset about."

"Sorry if I don't love the idea that my best mate feels the need to go around screaming from the hilltops about how straight he is," Zayn growled, still not sure why he was making such a big deal out of this when Liam was already getting shit from all sides about it but unable to stop himself from continuing. "You obviously have some issues with your sexuality if you can't handle people thinking you might be gay. That's all I'm saying."

"You know I'm totally secure in my sexuality-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You're  _100% not gay_ ," Zayn interrupted, tossing his hands up in frustration as he began to pace the room.

"...and I'm not a homophobe either, so don't be like that," Liam finished, doing his best to control his temper while Zayn threw a tantrum. "I'm probably the least homophobic guy in the band."

Zayn snorted at that. Actually fucking snorted. "You sure about that? Have you met Harry? He practically shits rainbows."

"Yeah well, I'm totally cool with gay people too. And just as secure in my sexuality as you are."

Zayn was quiet for a second as an idea popped into his head. And once it was there it was all that he could think about, and he knew that he had to at least try to get Liam to give it a go.

"Sure you are. It's easy enough to say that, but are you willing to prove it?"

"And how would you suggest I do that? I've already been ordered not to say anything else on Twitter."

"Gay chicken."

"Pardon?"

"Did I stutter?  _Gay chicken_ ," he said slowly, emphasizing each word. "We do stuff to each other, stuff that homophobes would think was 'gay', and the first one to back out loses. I can't think of a better way to prove who's more secure with their sexuality."

"What kind of stuff are you talking about?"

"Whatever floats your boat, or whatever would float your boat if you were gay. Holding hands and shit. Whatever it takes to prove you might have more of an issue with gay people than you claim to. Or that maybe you're not as 100%  _not gay_  as you claim to be," he added as an afterthought.

Zayn knew that Liam would agree to it. His pride wouldn't let him say no. Plus it wasn't even close to one of the dumbest ideas that they'd had. Being on the road might seem exciting in theory, but in reality it just meant a lot of hours trapped together, whether on the bus or in a series of eerily similar hotel rooms. Over the years they'd come up with a number of ridiculous ways to pass the time, and this was no different, not really.

"Fine, whatever," Liam finally agreed. "I'm just as secure as you, so bring it."

And that was it. That was all it had taken to set them on this path. The game had lasted far longer than they'd expected, neither one of them willing to bow out or admit that the other one was getting to them. They started off slow, just testing the waters really. They were doing the same shit they'd been doing to each other for years, Zayn slapping Liam's bum and Liam pulling Zayn in for a hug, but it felt different now, when it was done with intention. When it was done to elicit a response.

Liam had never really noticed the way his ass tingled when Zayn's hand rested on it, and if Zayn had ever realized how strong Liam's arms felt wrapped around him before he'd at least pretended not to. But it was impossible to ignore now, when they were both watching each other's reactions so closely, their minds racing with what they could do next. With what it would take to win this game.

It'd been weeks since they'd started messing with each other, seemingly innocent touches leading to less innocent touches, gentle teasing getting less and less gentle, and Zayn'd had enough. He couldn't take anymore, honestly. Anymore of Liam's teasing, or his taunts, his whispered innuendos designed just to get Zayn worked up. And he especially couldn't take anymore of the dreams that he'd been having since they'd started this stupid game. Dreams that Liam played a starring role in, in which he'd reduce Zayn to a pathetic, needy mess. Dreams in which Zayn would admit defeat, begging Liam to suck him and to fuck him. Dreams from which he'd wake up hard and desperate.

He'd expected Liam to put up more of a fight - to fight against the things that they were doing, but Liam hadn't batted an eyelash. Not when Zayn had insisted on cuddling every time they watched a movie together, or when he'd "accidentally" fallen asleep in Liam's bed and they'd ended up spooning all night. They were doing shit that couples did and it was really getting to Zayn how much he liked it. How  _right_  it felt.

Zayn knew that beating Liam would be the only way for the madness to stop so that they could get back to normal. He'd been regretting suggesting gay chicken for what felt like forever - ever since Liam had stripped naked with Zayn in the room, saying that he needed to shower. The image of Liam undressed had been seared into Zayn's mind ever since, and he'd imagined Liam's nude body in all sorts of compromising positions in the time it took Liam to walk to the loo and shut the door behind him.

Only he hadn't shut it completely, and if Zayn hadn't already been hard from the sight of Liam's thick, uncut cock hanging between his thighs, then he would have been once noises started drifting out from behind the cracked door. Moans and groans and the distinct sound of skin sliding against wet skin soon filled the room and Zayn's head, until all he could hear was what had to be Liam jerking off, and all he could feel was his dick throbbing in his jeans.

Zayn knew that it was risky, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to palm his cock through his pants. But it wasn't enough, especially not with Liam's moans getting louder. Zayn could hear curses tumbling from Liam's lips, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest sound in the world. He quickly undid his jeans, pushing them down just enough to get his cock out, and he licked his palm before wrapping it around his length. 

He was so hard, and wet enough from the precome leaking out of him that he was able to fist himself with little friction. He stroked himself frantically, the noises Liam was making enough to drive him to the edge in minutes. Zayn closed his eyes, needing to picture what Liam was doing, and the image of him, naked and wet and soapy, the water pouring down on him as he pumped his cock dry, had Zayn coming into his free hand with a groan as he heard Liam's moans reach a fever pitch.

It took a few seconds for Zayn to come down from his high, but when he did a wave of anger washed over him. Anger at himself for being so weak, and anger at Liam for provoking him like this. What was Liam playing at? He had to have known that Zayn would be able to hear him, right? Zayn wasn't totally sure, but he knew that he was going to make Liam pay for this either way. It may have started as a game, but now - now that Zayn had been forced to jack off to the sound of Liam wanking - now it was war. He wiped his hand off on one of Liam's t-shirts, smirking to himself as he imagined Liam finding it, and hurried out of the room, vowing that he would get Liam back for making him want him so badly.

Later that night he knocked on the door to Liam's hotel room, ready to kick the game up a notch. He'd tried the safe route and it hadn't worked, so now he was going to play just as dirty as Liam was. As soon as Liam opened the door Zayn was pushing him backwards, not stopping until Liam was on the bed and Zayn was sitting on his lap, leaning backwards so that he could feel Liam's chest against his back. Zayn didn't bother saying hello, instead asking Liam, "How 'bout this? This feel too gay for you?" 

Liam cleared his throat before answering, obviously a little stunned by Zayn's boldness but quickly rallying. "Nope, seems pretty tame to me. Why don't you try it this way?" he asked, spinning Zayn around until he was facing him like it was nothing. Zayn had never really been manhandled like that, at least not in the bedroom, and for some reason he didn't totally hate it.

"Umm, sure. I guess I might as well get comfortable up here then," Zayn responded, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside as his legs squeezed Liam's hips a bit tighter. "Too much for you yet?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Doesn't bother me at all actually. You do look more comfortable that way, guess I might as well join you," Liam said, as nonchalantly as he could. With that he was shirtless as well, and Zayn didn't take a second to check him out. He definitely didn't. He'd had peeks of Liam's chest countless times before, but never like this, when he was close enough that he'd be able to feel the hairs on Liam's chest against his own if he just leaned forward a teeny bit. He wondered what would happen if he brushed his thumb over Liam's nipple. Would it tighten under his touch? Would Liam's heart beat a little faster if he tweaked it just so? Would he get to find out?

Zayn knew that the ball was in his court, but he wasn't sure what move to make next. He'd started this whole thing just to prove a point, but it'd already gone much further than he'd anticipated. So he wasn't sure why he still wanted to push the issue. Why he needed to see Liam break.

"I mean we're friends right? Best mates? So it shouldn't really bother you if I do this..." Zayn began, trailing off as he brought his lips to Liam's neck. He only meant to give him a peck, but once he was there he couldn't pull away. His mouth opened slightly, his tongue snaking out, just to see if it would feel different than kissing a girl there.

It did. The feel, the taste, the smell - it was all different. Better.

Liam moved his head, almost as if to give Zayn more room to kiss at his neck, and Zayn froze. He wasn't sure exactly how long his lips had been on Liam, hell he hadn't even meant to  _really_  kiss him. But he had, the evidence clear in the shape of a dark love bite that was rapidly appearing as Zayn pulled away.

Liam's cheeks were a bit flushed when Zayn looked down at him, but he stared resolutely back at him. "Have I proven to you yet that I have no problem with this kind of stuff?"

"Hey, if you're ready to give up then no one's stopping you," Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders and nodding towards the door. "Just admit that I'm more secure with my sexuality than you are, and this can all be over." 

Liam groaned in frustration and Zayn let out a laugh. One that was cut off as Liam's lips slammed into his own. It wasn't a gentle, sweet kiss like he would have imagined Liam giving him (if he'd ever imagined them kissing, which he totally hadn't). No, it was rough and firm and it made something spark inside of Zayn.

Their lips never parted, and their tongues never touched, but they were both still breathless when Liam pulled away. "Satisfied?" he asked, his voice sounding as unsteady as Zayn felt.

"Not even close," Zayn murmured, closing the distance between them. Liam groaned again, but Zayn didn't think it was in frustration this time but in need, and something about that sound made the spark inside of him grow into a flame. He opened his mouth a bit, pushing his tongue against Liam's lips until they parted, not willing to take no for an answer.

If he'd expected Liam to put up a fight, or to resist him at least a little, he'd been sorely mistaken. Liam kissed him right back, his hands sliding around Zayn's bare back, bringing him closer. Zayn couldn't stop himself from grinding down against Liam. He may have come just hours before, in this very room, but the need to come again was bubbling up inside of him, unstoppable and out of control. He was already hard, and he knew that if he didn't pull away now that he wouldn't be able to. "Had enough?" he managed to ask against Liam's lips.

The sweet, friendly, 100% not gay Liam seemed to have been replaced by a competitive asshole who was willing to do anything to win, because Liam responded by rolling his hips up against Zayn. His hardness was apparent, and Zayn's eyes may or may not have rolled back in his head at the realization that he was the one who had made Liam that hard. Even through their clothes Zayn could tell that Liam was huge, and his mouth watered at the thought of feeling more of him.

"I told you, I'm not backing down. I'm not stopping, and there's nothing you can do to make me lose," Liam told him, his words coming out more as pants as he continued to rut up against Zayn.

Zayn was temporarily struck dumb by a flash of white hot lust. "I thought-" he paused to take a deep breath as Liam grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, "I thought you weren't gay? Seems like you're enjoying this game," he finally managed to get out.

"I'm not the one who's about to come in his pants though, am I?" Liam taunted, a wicked smirk playing on his pouty lips.

Zayn blushed all over, because fuck, he was about to come in his pants, and he wasn't ready for this game to be over yet. No, suddenly he didn't want the game to ever end, and he knew he needed to take control. He pushed Liam back against the bed, falling with him so that his body was completely on top of the bigger boy's.

From this position his was able to control both of their movements, and he began to move his hips more firmly against Liam's, rubbing their cocks together just right. Liam arched his back into it, but Zayn pushed him back down to the bed, keeping his hands on Liam's chest to hold him down. His chest hair felt so silky under Zayn's fingertips, and he scratched his fingernails down Liam's torso, watching faint pink lines appear in their wake. Liam moaned louder, spreading his legs in an attempt to bring Zayn closer. He wasn't looking at Zayn, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in what looked like pain, which should have made Zayn want to ease up on him but instead only drove him to hump against him harder.

"Can we- can we just agree that I'm not...that I'm not a homophobe?" Liam pleaded, his voice sounding deep and desperate.

"I think you're dick's already proven that," Zayn agreed, because really. Liam was hard as a rock and dry humping Zayn, which seemed about as far from homophobic as Zayn could imagine. "But how do we decide who wins the bet?" he asked, his voice getting embarrassingly high as Liam slid his hands over the swell of his ass.

"Fuck Zayn," Liam groaned. "I don't care anymore. You win, okay? Just get me off or get out so I can do it myself," he demanded, his words going straight to Zayn's dick.

Zayn paused in his movements for a moment, though every cell in his body was screaming for him to keep going, because this really hadn't been the outcome that he'd expected. A little voice inside his head told him that it was better than anything he could have imagined, and fuck if he didn't want to get Liam off and to come himself, but he didn't want to risk their friendship...

And then Liam was flipping them over, straddling Zayn as he undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, and Zayn couldn't think of a single goddamn reason why this wasn't the best idea ever.

"How 'bout we call it a tie?" he asked, reaching down to unzip his own pants.

"Yeah," Liam agreed, scooting off of Zayn and helping him to pull off his jeans. "Neither of us is homophobic, or gay...we're just two friends having some fun."

It occurred to Zayn that that was one of the stupidest things he'd ever heard Liam say, and he'd heard Liam say some unbelievably dumb shit before, but then Liam was back on top of him and his cock was enticingly close to Zayn's, and he found himself nodding frantically, ready to agree to anything just so that he could see what was going to happen next.

Liam wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his own cock, and he moaned in relief as he began to stroke himself. It was hot as fuck, but it still wasn't enough for Zayn, and in a moment of boldness he pushed Liam's hand to the side and replaced it with his own. He held his hand still, searching Liam's face to make sure that this was okay, that he wasn't going too far, but he just bit his lip and moved his hips forward a fraction, fucking into Zayn's fist and letting him know that he was down for whatever Zayn wanted to do.

Liam's acquiescence, and the fact that he was willing to let Zayn take the lead, made Zayn even harder. He slowly started to rub Liam, sliding his hand up and down Liam's length, watching as he grew thicker in his hand. He swiped his thumb over Liam's head, rubbing into his opening and smiling seductively as he coaxed a bead of precome out of his tip. 

Before Zayn realized what he was doing his thumb was in between his lips, his tongue sliding over it, a moan coming up from the base of his throat as he tasted Liam for the first time. He froze as soon as he realized what he was doing and risked a glance at Liam. His eyes were blown black with lust, his dick hard and heavy and pointing right at Zayn, and Zayn couldn't help but want to taste more of him. All of him.

He pushed Liam back and had his cock in his mouth in seconds. It was heavy on Zayn's tongue, his lips straining with the effort of taking him all the way in. He could feel every inch of Liam as his mouth moved up and down his length, and he sucked him harder, wanting to trace every ridge and vein with his tongue. Zayn tried to remember what he liked when he got a blowie, wanting to make it good for Liam, but it was hard to concentrate when all of his blood had rushed to his dick. He couldn't remember ever having been this hard before, but he resisted the urge to take himself in hand, choosing instead to focus completely on making Liam come.

He used his hand to stroke what his mouth couldn't fit, cause goddamn Liam was a big boy, and he cupped Liam's balls with his free hand, rolling them gently between his fingers, a feeling a pride washing over him as he felt them start to tighten. Zayn had never gone down on a guy before, but he knew how good he looked between someone's thighs, and he hollowed his cheeks out even more, knowing that Liam loved his cheekbones. He looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw how intently Liam was watching him, a look of pure want on his face.

He could see Liam's chest rising and falling, his stomach muscles tightening, and Zayn picked up his pace.

"So good, Zayn. I'm gonna, you're gonna make me - ah - make me come," he groaned as Zayn took more of him in. He tried to open his throat up but couldn't help but gag on Liam's cock. It was just so fucking thick and hard, and Zayn couldn't get enough of it. He felt his throat clench around Liam and that was all it took for Liam to go off, shooting into Zayn's mouth until there was more than Zayn could handle, some of it dribbling down his lips.

He pulled off of Liam as soon as Liam stopped writhing underneath him. His own cock was throbbing, but he couldn't stop staring at Liam. He looked wrecked, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and his lips a bright pink, both from biting them to stifle his moans and from Zayn kissing him. Zayn wanted to fucking ruin him, to hold him down and fuck him into the mattress until he couldn't take anymore.

But he was willing to settle for painting him with his come instead. He went to wrap a hand around his cock but Liam beat him to it, and for the first time Zayn felt Liam's hand on his dick. Liam gripped him firmly as he began to stroke him up and down, from base to tip, and Zayn was sure that now that he knew what Liam's hand felt like on him - how rough his palms were and how expertly he flicked his wrist - that no one else's hand would ever compare.

Zayn was still between Liam's legs, but Liam used his free hand to bring Zayn closer, until they were both sitting on the bed, Zayn straddling Liam's waist as Liam leaned forward to kiss him. Zayn knew that Liam could probably taste himself on Zayn's lips, but Liam didn't seem to mind, kissing him hard as he jerked Zayn off.

"Does this...does this feel alright?" Liam asked, a little nervously.

"So fucking good, Li," Zayn assured him, not able to stop himself from fucking up into Liam's fist.

"Yeah?" Liam asked, a smile lighting up his face. "You gonna come for me, babe?"

They were so close that Zayn could feel Liam's breath against his skin, and he brought their lips together, wanting to taste him again. "Gonna come so hard Li, you have no idea," he moaned, feeling the pressure start to build in his stomach as Liam moved his hand faster, swiping his thumb over Zayn's tip again and again. His other hand came up to run through Zayn's hair, tugging on it as he bit at Zayn's neck.

And then Zayn was coming, Liam's name falling from his lips as his orgasm was ripped from him. Both of their chests were covered in his come by the time he finished, but Liam only laughed, staring at Zayn like he was his favorite person in the whole world.

"Okay, so maybe I'm only, like, 80% not gay," Liam admitted with a laugh, pushing Zayn's sweaty fringe off of his forehead.

Zayn felt a flash of fury rush through him. Did this motherfucker really think that he could claim to only be 80% not gay after what they'd just done? "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" he asked Liam.

Liam looked up at him, still sweaty and spent from his own orgasm. "Bring it on," he declared, and yeah. Zayn could foresee a lot of fun nights in his future, nights filled with doing whatever it took to ensure that the words "not gay" never came out of Liam's mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just horrible, and I apologize profusely.
> 
> I was inspired by [this](http://manlyliam.tumblr.com/post/98074729942/100-not-gay-but-percentage-may-vary-when-near) post on Tumblr.


End file.
